


Act III; Love Is a Losing Game.

by strawberrybluechampagne



Series: Love in Three Acts. [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Healing, Im seriously thinking what else to add, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Recovery from trauma, Series of unfortunate events lol, slight abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybluechampagne/pseuds/strawberrybluechampagne
Summary: Mingyu discovered a something unexpected and confronted Soonyoung about it, blinded by jealousy he did something that he swore he wouldn't do. Discovery of healing and choices.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love in Three Acts. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Act III; Love Is a Losing Game.

**Author's Note:**

> The links will lead you to the texts. So if you want to see whats on the text please copy paste the links u.u thank you 🥰 ALSO PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

Mingyu membuka ponsel Soonyoung tanpa sepengetahuan empunya untuk pertama kalinya. Pratinjau pesan yang tadi muncul di _lockscreen_ ponsel Soonyoung benar-benar membuat Mingyu panas.

Ia membaca ruang pesan dari Minghao (https://ibb.co/NpS7JmL). Seluruh darah seperti naik ke atas kepala Mingyu melihat ruang pesan yang kosong dan hanya ada pesan di hari itu membuat Mingyu betul-betul naik darah terbakar api cemburu. Ia membanting ponsel Soonyoung diatas kasur benar-benar keras, dan langsung pergi menuju ke kamar mandi diluar dan membersihkan dirinya mencoba menenangkan diri dengan pancuran air dingin yang merajam seluruh tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Mingyuselesai membersihkan dirinya, keluar memakai celana piyama garis-garis dan kaus _fit_ hitam, Ia berjalan menuju ruang TV sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan mendapati Soonyoung yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

“Mingyu~” sapa Soonyoung manja. Ia langsung mengabaikan ponselnya saat melihat Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya, “Mau _dinner_ apa kita?”

Mingyu duduk di meja kayu didepan sofa menghadap Soonyoung, sorot matanya masih penuh amarah, tatapannya dingin mukanya tak berekspresi.

“Kenapa kamu? Sakit lagi?” cemas Soonyoung melihat pria didepannya yang auranya berubah, Ia lalu mencoba menaruh punggung tangannya ke kening Mingyu untuk merasakan temperatur badan Mingyu yang lalu langsung ditepis keras oleh pria berkulit tan itu

“ _Ah_!” pelik Soonyoung, “Gyu apasih! Sakit tau!” Ia memegang tangannya

“Jujur aja cepet.” Mingyu berkata dingin dan datar dengan pandangannya yang tajam dan kosong

“Jujur apa?” Soonyoung melihat Mingyu aneh, Ia mulai mundur menepi di sandaran sofanya

“JUJUR CEPET!” bentak Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya penuh amarah membuat Soonyoung tersontak. Tak pernah Ia melihat Mingyu seperti ini.

“Kenapa sih kamu?! Ga jelas!” Soonyoung berdiri mencoba menghindar dari Mingyu yang lalu langsung mengambil pergelangan tangan Soonyoung menariknya paksa membuat pria itu duduk kembali

“Mingyu! Kamu kenapa sih!” Soonyoung melepaskan tangannya dari Mingyu, “Kamu mau aku jujur apa?!”

“GA USA PURA-PURA BODOH KAMU!” Mingyu melempar handuk putih dipangkuannya ke lantai, “JUJUR CEPET!”

“Ya aku mau jujur apa?!?!?!” Soonyoung mencoba untuk tetap tenang, “Aku aja ga tau kamu ngomongin apa!”

“MASIH MAU _PLAYING DUMB_ KAYAK GINI?!” Mingyu masih berteriak mencemooh, “Ga cukup aku doang ya kamu?!”

“Sumpah Gyu, aku ga ngerti kamu ngomong apa!” Soonyoung sudah frustrasi dengan Mingyu dan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak tanpa sebab, mencoba untuk pergi lagi dari hadapan pria itu

“DUDUK!” Mingyu lagi-lagi dengan paksa menarik pergelangan tangan Soonyoung membuatnya duduk terjatuh, genggaman kerasnya tak Ia lepaskan dari pria yang badannya lebih kecil darinya itu

“Gyu! Lepas!” Soonyoung mencoba melepas tangan Mingyu yang dengan kuat terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya,

“Gyu… Lepasin…” Soonyoung menatap Mingyu yang matanya betul-betul menusuk Soonyoung. Pria berkulit putih itu mulai merasakan sakit di pergelangannya,

“Gyu…” lirihnya, “ _You’re hurting me_ , Gyu….”

“Kamu kenapa sih ga jujur sama aku?! Udah aku bilangin kan jangan deket-deket sama siapapun! Emang aku ga cukup buat kamu?!” Mingyu berteriak. Tangannya semakin memegang Soonyoung kuat disetiap kata-katanya

“Mingyu! _You’re hurting me!_ Lepasin!” Soonyoung mulai terisak kesakitan

“Mingyu, tolong lepasin _please_ tangan aku sakit.” mohon Soonyoung masih mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu

“Mingyu… Lepasin tolong… Gyu, lihat tangan kamu! Kamu nyakitin aku, Gyu…” isak Soonyoung.

Mingyu melihat air mata Soonyoung yang mengalir. Seperti orang yang baru sadar dari hipnotis, Mingyu langsung memandang tangannya yang sedari tadi kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Soonyoung. Menyadari kalau dia baru saja menyakiti kekasihnya itu, dengan kaget Ia lalu langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

Soonyoung langsung membawa tangannya kedekapan didadanya, sambil menatap Mingyu dengan takut

“Soonyoung, _I’m so sorry…”_ raut wajah Mingyu langsung berubah menjadi melemas saat Ia melihat pergelangan Soonyoung yang memerah hampir membiru akibat genggaman keras tangannya

“Sayang… Aku minta maaf…” Mingyu mencoba mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu, benar-benar merasa bersalah

“Jangan deketin aku dulu.” Soonyoung langsung melonjak mengangkat kakinya meringkuk diatas sofa menolak Mingyu. “Aku takut sama kamu sekarang…”

Pria jangkung itu langsung berhenti. Hatinya benar-benar _los_ saat Ia mendengar pacarnya berkata kalau Ia takut padanya. Ia lalu kembali duduk di meja kayu, menghadap Soonyoung lagi. Bahunya melunglai

“Kamu kenapa sih? Kamu mau aku jujur apa?” Soonyoung bertanya masih terisak, kesal atas kejadian ini. Beberapa menit lalu mereka masih berdua saling bersentuhan tapi sekarang Soonyoung benar-benar takut dengan pria didepannya itu.

Mingyu mengusapkan tangan kirinya didepan matanya, “Aku ga sengaja ngeliat HP kamu terus aku ngeliat Hao ngirimin kamu _iMessage_ nanyain aku udah pulang apa belum, nanyain jadi atau engga, manggil kamu ‘ _babe’_ , ngomong kalo dia kangen kamu…” emosi Mingyu mulai naik lagi mengingat pesan yang tadi Ia baca itu

“ _Please_ Soonyoung jangan bilang kamu selingkuh dari aku…” mata Mingyu menatap Soonyoung penuh dengan emosi. Antara marah dan berharap

Soonyoung terdiam. Dan langsung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya,

“ _How I wish I could say I cheated on you,_ Gyu… _How I wish that was the case!”_ Suara Soonyoung terdengar parau, “Setidaknya kalau aku beneran selingkuh, aku emang pantes ngerasain segalanya ini. Emang pantes kamu sakitin gini.”

Seluruh badan Mingyu langsung melemas mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. Betapa Ia pun juga berharap kalau Soonyoung lebih baik betul-betul bermain gila dibelakangnya. Setidaknya Ia tidak akan merasakan sakit hati yang parah seperti sekarang ini mengetahui Ia baru saja menyakiti orang yang paling Ia cintai. Orang yang Ia sumpah demi segala isi bumi ini Ia akan jaga dari segala kesakitan. Setidaknya jika Soonyoung betul berselingkuh Ia akan bisa membenarkan dirinya.

“Minghao baru pulang dari Beijing, Gyu. Dia di tugasin disana udah 4 bulan lalu…” Soonyoung menjelaskan sembari mencoba menahan isakkannya, “Terus 2 hari lalu dia pulang. Tadi tiba-tiba pas kamu tidur sebelum kita ke RS, dia telepon aku, bilang mau ngajak nongkrong sama Jihoon sama Jun juga soalnya 3 hari lagi dia berangkat balik lagi ke Beijing…”

Mingyu hanya menunduk mendengar penjelasan Soonyoung. Ia malu pada dirinya yang bisa-bisanya dibutakan rasa cemburu seperti tadi tanpa mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kepala dingin.

“Terus aku bilang — ” Soonyoung tersengguk, “Aku bilang, ada kamu disini terus dia bilang suruh tinggalin dulu aku bilang lagi tunggu kamu bangun nanti aku kabarin dia lagi. Terus kamunya reaksi alergi. Terus kita… Mangkannya Minghao nyari aku mau nyari kepastian aku bisa ikut apa engga.” Soonyoung mulai terisak lagi, Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya membuka ruang pesannya bersama Minghao (https://ibb.co/bsnVbzk)

“Gyu, liat.” ucap Soonyoung menghadapkan ponselnya didepan Mingyu dan kepalanya yang tertunduk, “Kamu liat kan aku baru balesnya apa ke Minghao? Aku baru bales tadi pas aku selesai mandi.”

Mingyu benar-benar malu dengan dirinya. Ingin rasanya Ia memukul dirinya sendiri tak percaya kalau Ia hanyalah salah paham. Ia telah menyakiti Soonyoung karena Ia salah paham. Karena Ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk mengambil tindakan.

“Aku ga bakal selingkuh dari kamu, Gyu.” ujar Soonyoung, “Aku sayang, cinta sama kamu. Kamu ga usah takut aku selingkuh. Aku udah suka sama kamu dari pertama kita ketemu.” Air mata makin deras jatuh membasahi pipi Soonyoung

Soonyoung lalu mencoba memberanikan dirinya mendekati Mingyu yang dari tadi tertunduk itu. Ia mengekup rahang Mingyu dengan tangannya, membawa wajah pria itu naik menatapnya, “Aku tau kamu ga bermaksud nyakitin aku kaya tadi, tapi aku beneran takut sama kamu tadi. Kamu jangan gitu lagi ya, Gyu. Aku ga ngenalin kamu yang tadi.”

“Soonyoung… Maafin aku…” Mingyu mengeluarkan air matanya, jatuh mengenai tangan Soonyoung, “Aku ga pantes jadi pacar kamu… Aku udah nyakitin kamu… Aku terlalu emosian, ga bisa mikir pake kepala dingin, ga pantes buat kamu…”

“ _Ssshhh_ …” Soonyoung memeluk Mingyu mencoba menenangkannya. Lagi, hal yang tak pernah Soonyoung lihat, Mingyu yang menangis. Suara isakan orang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum bahkan disaat Ia sedang bersedih. Baru kali ini Soonyoung melihat Mingyu menangis.

“Soonyoung maafin aku ya…” ujar Mingyu sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Soonyoung hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Mingyu. Saat ini Soonyoung sedang berperan menjadi yang tertua lagi, menjadi yang lebih dewasa, menjadi yang berkepala dingin. Ia tahu betul tidak ada niatan Mingyu untuk menyakitinya. Kekasihnya itu hanya kehilangan arah terlalu ditunggangi rasa cemburunya. Lagipula memang pesan Minghao terdengar ambigu.

“Aku maafin kamu. Tapi kamu janji ya _be a better person_ abis ini. _And this is the last time you hurt me like this_.” Soonyoung berucap dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Mingyu dengan serius, “ _If you hurt me again without valid reasons like this again, I won’t forgive you, okay?”_ Soonyoung memperingatkan kekasihnya itu

“ _Promise_. Aku janji aku ga akan pernah nyakitin kamu lagi. _This is the first and last._ Aku bener-bener khilaf…” Mata Mingyu berbinar berjanji dan bertekad tidak akan mengulangi hal yang Ia lakukan tadi

“ _Good_. Aku percaya sama kamu.” Soonyoung tersenyum

Mingyu melihat pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang sekarang sudah menguning dan mengungu, sedikit biru tua di tengahnya. Membuat hatinya terenyuh dan sakit. Masih tak percaya kalau Ia menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri.

“Kamu tunggu sini, ya. Aku ambil es dulu buat kompresi tangan kamu.” Mingyu lalu beranjak menuju dapur, Ia lalu melepaskan kaus hitamnya itu dan menaruh es batu diatasnya dan mengikatnya lalu membawanya kembali menuju ke ruang TV dimana Soonyoung sedang duduk

Mingyu duduk di meja kayu depan Soonyoung lagi, mengambil tangan kekasihnya yang memar itu dan mulai mengkompresnya dengan es batu tadi

“Aku dulu pas SMA kalo abis berantem gitu-gitu biasanya begini biar memarnya ilang.” Mingyu bercerita

“Kamu sering berantem?” Tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap Mingyu

“Engga sih, temen-temenku dulu yang sering berantem. Aku ngobatin aja.”

“ _Ohhh_ …” gumam Soonyoung.

Mingyu terus mengompres pergelangan tangan Soonyoung selama 5 menit. Tak ada suara diantara keduanya. Hanya Mingyu yang memegang tangan Soonyoung mengkompresnya dan Soonyoung yang memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Mingyu yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati tangannya.

“Selesai.” ujar Mingyu lalu pergi ke dapur membuang sisa es batu dan kemudian mengeringkan kausnya, menjemurnya di balkon depan ruang TV.

“Udan jam 9. Aku pulang dulu ya, Soonyoung.” Mingyu berdiri, pamit untuk pulang

“Ga boleh. Sini aja.” Rengek Soonyoung melarangnya pulang

“Kamu yakin?” Mingyu menatap memar Soonyoung, memar yang terjadi karenanya

“Kamu tanggung jawab dong udah bikin aku memar. _Stay_. Obatin akunya.” Soonyoung berkata

Mingyu kemudian duduk di sampingnya, sambil mengelus pipi Soonyoung, “ _I really don’t deserve you,_ Soonyoung.”

“Mingyu jangan ngomong gitu…” Soonyoung berucap lalu memeluk Mingyu, merasakan hangat tubuh atasnya yang tak berbusana itu, “Mau tidur. Ngantuk.”

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu, Mingyu langsung menggendongnya di depan, membawanya ke kamar tidur.

“ _Good night_ , Soonyoung.” ujar Mingyu sambil membaringkan pria di dadanya itu

“Sini. Temenin aku tidur.” Soonyoung tidak melepas tautan lengannya dari leher Mingyu

“Soonyoung…” ujar Mingyu ragu

“ _And stop calling my name like that!_ Stop ngerasa bersalah! Aku kan udah maafin kamu.” Soonyoung protes, kesal dengan Mingyu yang terus terusan merasa bersalah

“ _Call me_ ‘sayang’ lagi. _Hug me again. You said you love me. Act like before_.” Soonyoung terus mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah dari Mingyu

Mingyu hanya menatap Soonyoung mendengarkan kata-katanya. Ia kemudian menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Soonyoung

“ _Like this?”_

“ _Like that_. Sini tidur disebelah aku. _Spoon me.”_ Soonyoung melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari Mingyu

Pria yang lebih muda dari Soonyoung itu mengikuti arahannya, berbaring memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di depan dada Soonyoung

“Soonyoung, aku sayang kamu. Maaf ya tadi…” bisik Mingyu di kuping Soonyoung

“Sekali lagi kamu minta maaf kamu pulang aja.” Dengus Soonyoung kesal

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. Ia kemudian mengecup kepala kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menggengam tangan Mingyu yang berada di depan dadanya.

Keduanya mencoba tertidur, mengakhiri malam yang kacau ini dengan damai.

Selang beberapa lama, pria jangkung itu tak dapat terlelap. Mingyu kemudian melihat Soonyoung yang sudah nyenyak tidurnya namun memegang tangannya. Mingyu lalu melihat tangan memar Soonyoung dan Ia langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari kekasihnya itu, keluar dan tidur di sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dimana Mingyu dengan bodohnya menyakiti Soonyoung. Sejak hari itu Mingyu selalu di hantui rasa bersalah tak terelakan. Setiap Ia melihat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu, Ia terus melihat memar yang Ia sebabkan. Memar yang sudah berbulan-bulan hilang. Tapi dikepala Mingyu Ia masih tetap melihatnya.

“ _I can’t do this_ …” Mingyu bangun dari atas badan Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya

“Gyu…” protes Soonyoung yang kesal dengan ciuman Mingyu yang Ia lepaskan dari bibirnya, “Gyu udah 2 bulan lebih, Gyu… Kamu ga pernah nyentuh aku lagi…”

Mingyu melihat kekasihnya itu, _“I want to touch you, so bad.”_ urung Mingyu, “ _I’m just afraid what if_ aku ga sengaja nyakitin kamu lagi…” Mingyu mulai frustrasi dengan dirinya sendiri

“Sayang… Udah aku bilang, _we are fine. I am fine!_ Liat kan? Udah ga ada lagi memarnya. Kamu ga sengaja waktu itu.” Soonyoung menunjukan pergelangan lengannya dihadapan Mingyu

“Ayo coba lagi…” Soonyoung mendekati Mingyu, memberikan tubuhnya kearah Mingyu, mencoba menciumi bibir kekasihnya itu

“Aku kangen kamu, Gyu…” bisik Soonyoung dikuping pacarnya

Mingyu masih membatu diatas kasur itu. Ia masih tak merespon segala godaan Soonyoung yang biasanya langsung Ia ladeni

Tak mendapat respon dari pria berkulit tan itu, Soonyoung langsung melepaskan dirinya dan duduk berlutut di hadapan Mingyu,

“Gyu, _this is getting frustrating_.” Soonyoung berkata kesal, “Kamu _literally_ , beneran, ga mau megang aku lagi?” Keluhnya, “ _And I just don’t mean about the sex._ Kamu literally ga berani megang aku lagi.”

Mingyu hanya terdiam memandang Soonyoung membuat pria yang lebih tua itu tambah frustrasi dengan pacarnya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Mingyu, membuatnya menyentuh Soonyoung

“ _See?!”_ Soonyoung membawa tangan Mingyu menyentuh lengan atasnya turun sampai kepergelangan tangannya, “Aku ga kenapa-kenapa kan? Kamu ga nyakitin aku.”

“Ayolah Mingyu… Aku sedih kalo kamu jadi takut buat megang aku kayak gini, sayang…” Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, bahunya sudah melunglai

“Kamu ga akan nyakitin aku lagi, Mingyu. Aku ga akan kesakitan kalau kamu pegang.” Soonyoung lalu berbaring membelakangi Mingyu sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus Ia perbuat. Mingyu yang setelah kejadian itu selalu memperlakukannya bagai boneka porselen yang akan pecah dan rusak jika disentuh terlalu lama. Sejak saat itu Mingyu juga tak pernah menjamahnya dikasur.

“Sayang… Aku minta maaf.” Mingyu berkata, “Aku cuman takut…”

“ _I am fine_ , Mingyu! _Stop saying you’re afraid!_ Justru kamu malah nyakitin aku dengan kamu yang begini.” Keluh Soonyoung kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya

Mingyu mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya itu. Ia lalu menghampiri Soonyoung, mencoba memegang bahu kekasihnya itu,

“Bantu aku ya?” Mingyu memelas menghadap Soonyoung yang berbaring

“Aku selalu mau bantuin kamu. Kamu yang ga mau mulai coba, Gyu.” Tangan Soonyoung menyentuh pipi Mingyu, menarik wajahnya turun dan mengecup bibirnya, “Ayo, pelan-pelan.” Tangan Soonyoung memandu tangan Mingyu menyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya, “Kaya dulu lagi, Mingyu…”

Mingyu terus mencoba mengalahkan pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya, mencoba menaklukkan rasa takutnya. Mingyu juga rindu akan Soonyoung, Ia juga rindu menyentuh kekasihnya itu, mengenggam tangannya, memeluknya lebih lama, mengarungi tubuh kekasihnya, Ia rindu semua itu.

Mingyu mulai menjalankan tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama yang Soonyoung pakai, menjamah tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu, merasakan hangat tubuhnya di telapak tangannya sembari terus melumat bibir bawah Soonyoung

Desahan kecil dikeluarkan Soonyoung setiap kali Mingyu menyentuh badannya, _it’s been a long time and it feels like every time Mingyu touch him, it’s all sensitive area for Soonyoung_

Mingyu yang mulai terus melawan rasa bersalahnya, rasa takutnya untuk menyakiti Soonyoung lagi. Pria dibawanya itu tiba-tiba mengambil alih dominasi. Ia langsung merubah posisinya. Sekarang Ia ada diatas Mingyu, duduk di perut bawahnya.

Soonyoung lalu membuka piyamanya, “ _Feel me_.” Soonyoung memerintahkan Mingyu, “ _Do what you usually do_ kalo ngeliat aku gini dulu.”

“ _I’m literally being a whore throwing myself at you right now, Kim Mingyu. Don’t embarrassed me.”_

Mingyu masih terdiam dibawahnya. Tak berkutik.

“ _I’m sorry. I love you so much_.” Mingyu akhirnya bereaksi, Ia langsung mengangkat kekasihnya itu, memeluknya dan merasakan setiap inch tubuhnya sembari menciuminya. _Sloppy and lustful_. Soonyoung langsung menarik lepas piyama yang Mingyu pakai, membuat kancing-kancingnya lepas terpental. Sudah terlalu lama untuk keduanya. Akhirnya Mingyu berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu.

“ _I miss you so much, I miss this. I miss you,_ Soonyoung sayang.” Mingyu turun bermain dengan leher Soonyoung membuatnya bergeliat dipelukan Mingyu.

“ _Welcome back, Kim Mingyu. I miss you too._ ” Soonyoung berkata sambil menjumput rambut Mingyu yang terus menerus bermain dengan lehernya itu

“Soonyoung,” panggil Mingyu, menatap pria di pangkuannya itu, _“I can’t live without you. I really can’t.”_ Ia lalu memeluk Soonyoung erat.

Hal itu membuat hati Soonyoung terenyuh. 2 bulan sudah Ia melihat Mingyu dalam _fragile_ dan _vulnerable_ _state_ nya. 2 bulan dia terus berusaha disamping Mingyu, memberikannya semangat, mendukung Mingyu untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dan hari ini usahanya itu berhasil.

“ _I just want to hug you all night today, is it okay_?” Tanya Mingyu

“ _Of course! Yes! I love the idea!_ ” Soonyoung langsung mengiyakan permintaan Mingyu bersemangat dengan kemajuan yang kekasihnya alami, “Baju kamu rusak tapi tadi aku paksa buka… _hehehe_ ”

Mingyu melihat piyamanya sudah tak berkancing lagi, “Kamu tuh ya… Bandel.” candanya sambil melepas bajunya, “Yaudah _topless_ kita.” Mingyu membawa kekasihnya itu berbaring sambil terus memeluknya erat.

“Soonyoung, makasih ya ga nyerah sama aku.” Bisik Mingyu

“Makasih juga kamu udah mau berusaha.” Balas Soonyoung sambil mengelus punggung Mingyu

“Besok ya, sayang. Besok aku janji.” Mingyu mencium kening pria dipelukannya itu, “ _I just wanna feel you in my arms again after so long tonight_.”

“ _Anytime you ready, Gyu_.” balas Soonyoung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


> 2 months later

“Gyu, jujur sama aku, kamu pernah bosen ga sama aku?” Soonyoung bertanya pada Mingyu yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, merokok di balkon apartemen Mingyu

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu.” keluhnya sambil mengeluarkan asap rokoknya

“Nanya aja. Kamu berhenti ngerokok dong. Aku aja berhenti. Jaga kesehatan tau!” protes Soonyoung melihat kekasihnya itu sudah menghabiskan 3 batang malam ini

“Nanti ah. Aku juga kan jarang ngerokok, sayang.”

“Iya, tapi udah 3 batang.” Soonyoung berkata pada Mingyu, menatapnya sinis

“Iya iya, nanti abis ini satu lagi terus udahan. Kamu masuk aja, gak apa-apa, nanti aku nyusul.” Mingyu masih terus mengepulkan asap rokoknya

“Kamu pasti lagi ada pikiran. Kenapa?” Tanya Soonyoung penasaran, “Biasanya ngerokok cuman sebatang…”

Mimgyu hanya terdiam, mematikan rokoknya yang sudah diujung itu lalu menyalakan satu batang baru

“Gyu, jawab ih. Kamu kenapa” Soonyoung terus mencecar

“Kemarin,” Mingyu mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya, “Ga kemarin sih, inget kan waktu aku bilang aku mau ketemu orang tua aku?”

Soonyoung mengangguk, hatinya mulai berdebar

“Mereka ngomong ke aku, _they know that I swing both way, and they want me to…”_ Mingyu mematikan rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung

“ _They want you to swing the other way.”_ Soonyoung menatap pria yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung

“Aku udah bilang _I won’t because I love you.”_

“ _So that’s why_ kamu akhir-akhir ini agak ngejauh dari aku?”

“Aku ga pernah ngejauh dari kamu ya Soonyoung. Aku sayang kamu.” Mingyu lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan langsung duduk dilantai, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Soonyoung, “Ga akan aku ninggalin kamu.”

Soonyoung tersenyum mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu, “ _Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Gyu.”_

“ _I’ll keep this one_. Kamu ga usah mikirin ya, sayang. _I won’t leave you_.”

“ _Even though that means_ kamu harus ngejauh dari keluarga kamu? I _know how close you are with your mother_.” Soonyoung terus mengelus kepala Mingyu, memainkan rambutnya

Mingyu terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Sudah seminggu belakangan hal ini benar-benar menganggunya. Ia memikirkan permintaan orang tuanya yang menuntutnya untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Soonyoung dan mencari yang lain, yang lain dalam artian seorang yang bisa memberikan keturunan.

> “Ya kalo mau anak aku bisa kasih kalian cucu kok!”
> 
> “Beda Mingyu! Anak angkat atau surrogate sama anak dari emang kamu sama orang yang kamu sukai itu beda!”
> 
> “Well I am sorry Soonyoung atau aku ga punya rahim!”
> 
> “Mangkannya! Kamu cari yang bia ngasih kamu keturunan, Mingyu!”

Soonyoung mengangkat wajah Mingyu dari pangkuannya, mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dalam, “Gyu, kalo kamu harus terpaksa memilih nanti di akhir, kamu pilih keluarga kamu ya.” Soonyoung berkata sambil tersenyum pilu, “Jangan pernah milih aku dibanding keluarga kamu. Dibanding ibu kamu. Jangan pernah ya. Janji sama aku.”

“Soonyoung…” Mingyu berucap lemah

“Janji, _okay?”_ Soonyoung masih tersenyum pilu

Soonyoung sebenarnya agak kaget kalau mereka akan menghadapi hal seperti ini. Mingyu dan keluarganya. Soonyoung tahu kalau keluarga Mingyu mengetahui orientasi seksual anak lelaki gagah mereka, dan Sooonyoung tahu kalau mereka menerimanya. Tapi pada akhirnya toh, mereka berpikir Mingyu akan mengakhirinya bukan dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung juga tahu betul Mingyu dekat sekali dengan ibunya. Mingyu sering bercerita bagaimana Ia dan ibunya suka sama-sama hobby menonton film _action_ , bagaimana Mingyu belajar memasak darinya. Anak semata wayang keluarga Kim. _Of course_ mereka ingin Mingyu untuk mempunyai keturunan yang ‘ _valid_ ’.

Keluarga Mingyu itu hangat dan dekat. Sesuatu yang Soonyoung tak pernah rasakan. Keluarga yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan keluarga Soonyoung yang berantakan. Ia tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya lagi sejak Ia pindah dari rumahnya saat kuliah. Dan tak ada juga usaha dari orang tuanya untuk mencoba menghubungi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tak mau merusak hubungan Mingyu dan keluarganya. Soonyoung tahu, jika pada akhirnya Mingyu memang harus memilih dan Mingyu tetap memaksa akan memilih Soonyoung, Ia tidak akan sebahagia sebelumnya. Akan selalu ada bayangan dan beban yang akan terus mengikuti Mingyu. Jadi Soonyoung harus betul-betul menyatakan pada Mingyu untuk selalu memilih keluarganya dibanding dirinya.

_Just in case._

“Aku akan selalu sayang sama kamu, Gyu.” Soonyoung menatap Mingyu lalu mengecup bibirnya dan pahit bekas rokoknya

“Soonyoung… Aku ga mau milih…” Mingyu menatap kekasihnya dengan sayu, “Aku ga mau milih antara kamu atau keluarga aku. Aku sayang kalian. Kenapa aku harus milih.” suaranya terdengar lelah dan putus asa.

“Kita coba yakinin keluarga kamu ya, sayang.”

Mingyu lalu berlutut depan Soonyoung, “Kamu tau gak? Aku kemarin ke keluarga aku, ngumpul sama mereka karena aku mau ngomong sesuatu. Tentang kita.”

“Gyu….”

“ _I was asking for their approval. I want to propose to you. I want to marry you,_ Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung menggertakan giginya, matanya memerah, hatinya benar-benar berdegup kencang.

“ _Why do you have to say that, Gyu… Why…”_ Soonyoung memeluk Mingyu, “Kamu jahat bilang gitu ke aku sekarang. Kamu jahat banget.” Soonyoung menangis di bahu Mingyu sambil memukul punggung Mingyu, “Kamu kenapa ngomong gitu ke aku!”

“Sayang…”

“Kamu tau ga aku juga mau apa yang kamu mau. Kamu ngebuat aku susah ngelepasin kamu, Gyu.”

“Kamu ga perlu ngelepasin aku! Ga ada ya g akan pergi dari kita, _okay_? Kamu bilang kan kita bakal coba yakinin orang tua aku.” Mingyu berkata meyakini Soonyoung.

Soonyoung masih berada di bahu Mingyu, membasahi kaus Mingyu dengan air matanya, “Kalo kita gagal?! Kalo kamu akhirnya harus milih? Aku harus relain kamu, Gyu! Sekarang malah kamu ngomong gitu. Aku benci kamu, benci banget.”

Soonyoung terus terisak memukuli punggung Mingyu, lalu memeluknya erat lagi. Mulutnya terus berteriak kalau Ia benci Mingyu, kalau Ia harus merelakan pria berkulit tan itu, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Setiap kata benci berujung dengan pelukan erat, setiap kata merelakan berakhir dengan wajah Soonyoung yang semakin Ia tempelkan lebih dalam di sela bahu Mingyu.

“Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi… Maaf aku ngomong gitu. _I just want you to know_ kalo aku emang serius sama kamu.” Mingyu membelai punggung Soonyoung, mencoba menengangkan kekasihnya itu

“ _Let’s sleep right now_ , besok aku ngomong lagi ke orang tua aku ya? Kamu udahan nangisnya dong sayang…”

Soonyoung tak mau melepas Mingyu. Ia takut jika ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dia bisa bersama pacarnya yang sangat Ia cintai itu. Takut jika Ia harus melepasnya besok.

Mingyu lalu membopong Soonyoung, membawanya masuk ke kamar tidur, membaringkannya, “Aku ga akan ninggalin kamu. Kamu ga usah khawatir. Kayak kata kamu, kita berjuang bareng ya.” Ia kemudian mengecup kening Soonyoung

“Jangan tinggalin aku, Gyu…” Soonyoung menarik kaus yang mingyu pakai, “ _Not tonight_.”

“Aku bau rokok loh.”

_“You still smell like Kim Mingyu to me. Don’t leave my side tonight_ ya?” Mohon Soonyoung dan mata kecilnya yang bengkak akibat menangis tadi

Mingyu lalu bergabung dengan kekasihnya itu, berbaring disebelahnya, masuk kedalam selimut. Soonyoung langsung memeluk pacar terkasihnya, bersembunyi di bawah lengan Mingyu.

Setidaknya malam ini Mingyu masih berada di pelukannya. Setidaknya malam ini Mingyu masih bisa menenangkannya, masih bisa menjadikan Mingyu tempat peristirahatannya.

Karena Ia juga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kisah cinta yang banyak melalui segala rintangan, yang selalu berhasil mereka berdua lewati. Pasangan sempurna.

_Their love seemed so perfect._

_But tonight, it looks like it’s on the brink of the end._

Soonyoung berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, apakah mungkin Mingyu dan dirinya hanya ditakdirkan untuk bertemu bukan untuk bersama.

Soonyoung hanya akan bersandar pada Mingyu setidaknya untuk malam ini dan menyerahkan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan takdirnya pada hari esok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is gonna be the last part before epilogue. So please stay tune!
> 
> All loves,  
> 960615__


End file.
